São e Salvos
by GePotter
Summary: Depois de um pesadelo, vêm a melhor noticia - One-shot


São e salvos

Naquela noite eu estava encostada em Peeta, sua respiração estava lenta e de vez em quanto ele dava pequenos suspiros como se estivesse tendo um sonho muito bom. Ele me abraçava por trás de modo que eu usava o seu antebraço como travesseiro e seu braço me rodeavam pela cintura com a mão levemente apoiada na minha barriga onde agora estava meu filho, nosso filho. Eu ainda estava assustada com a notícia, nunca na minha vida imaginei ser mãe e muito menos de um filho de Peeta, é como meu velho mentor uma vez disse: "Você pode viver mil anos e mesmo assim não merecê-lo". Devo confessar que fazia algum tempo que eu vinha pensando em dar a ele a maior alegria de sua vida, mas mesmo assim eu tinha medo de que meus filhos fossem obrigados a passar por tudo aquilo que eu e Peeta fomos obrigados a passar. Ele ainda não sabia, porque simplesmente eu não sabia como contar a ele, eu imaginava a cara de feliz que ele ia fazer, mas ainda não tinha acontecido o momento certo para contar a novidade.

Aconcheguei-me mais aos seus braços e olhei para o relógio, 11:45, e o sono não chegava. Decidi me virar e contemplar meu marido dormir, lentamente me virei sem desfazer o abraço e perdi o fôlego mais uma vez ao fitá-lo. Seus cabelos loiros estavam desarrumados e jogados de qualquer jeito, mas não menos charmoso, sobre o seu rosto, que ainda sustentava poucas cicatrizes, sua feição estava relaxada e serena e um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Ele é tão lindo, mesmo com todas as suas atenções voltadas para o meu bem-estar, que muitas vezes resultavam e profundas olheiras ao redor dos seus profundos olhos azuis, ele sempre ficava bonito.

Havia se passado algum tempo quando percebi que havia alguma coisa errada, sua feição se distorceu, como se ele tivesse sentindo dor, sua respiração se acelerou e eu entrei em pânico ao perceber que ele poderia estar tendo um dos sonhos implantados pela Capital quando foi telesequestrado.

- Peeta, Peeta – disse baixinho, mexendo nele para que pudesse acordar, não obtendo resposta falei mais alto colocando um pouco mais de força no meu braço, balançando-o – Peeta, por favor acorde, sou eu Katniss, acorde, seja lá o que for não é real.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, seus olhos azuis se abriram revelando uma pupila totalmente dilatada, seja lá o que ele andou sonhando não foi nada bom. Pude perceber a confusão passando por seu rosto, e depois o medo se instalou em seus olhos, tive vontade de morrer ao perceber que era eu a causa do medo, "respire fundo, mantenha a calma para não afetar o bebê, mantenha a calma e respire fundo, ele precisa de você", repeti para mim mesma muitas vezes. Esperei até o susto inicial passar e quando a respiração dele estava mais regular falei baixo pousando minha mão em seu rosto.

- Não é real, eu não vou te machucar, eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar – para enfatizar minhas palavras com a mão livre puxei de dentro da camiseta o cordão onde guardava a minha pérola, a pérola que ele havia me dado nos segundos jogos, coloquei-a na palma da mão e ele com as mãos tremulas pegou-a entre os dedos e a analisou de perto.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda sou um perigo para você – ele falou com a voz entrecortada, seus olhos brilharam cheios de lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto bonito – eu não aguento viver com a ideia que posso te machucar – coloquei um dedo na sua boca para que ele se calasse e então o beijei e tentei demonstrar o amor que eu sentia por ele, nos separamos e ele novamente estava com os olhos fechados, mais ainda haviam lágrimas escorrendo, as enxuguei com a ponta dos dedos.

- Me escute – tentei manter a voz firme, mas os meus hormônios não concordavam muito com isso, ultimamente eu tenho estado muito sentimental – não pense em ir embora só por que quer me proteger, acredite, isso vai ser a pior coisa que vai fazer na vida, provavelmente eu morreria de saudade e levaria outra pessoa comigo.

Ele ficou confuso, mas aquele era o melhor momento para que ele soubesse da verdade.

- Não seremos mais somente nós dois – continuei, agora chorando de verdade – seremos três – peguei sua mão e coloquei na minha barriga, e aquele sorriso que ele deu ao compreender a mensagem compensou tudo, todos os enjoos que eu iria sentir, a dor do parto, os pesadelos, tudo. Seu sorriso chegou aos olhos e nunca, em toda minha vida vi ninguém assim, nem mesmo meu pai ficou tão feliz ao saber que teria Prim, e olhe que ele saiu pelo Meadow feliz da vida cantando a canção do vale para que todos soubessem como ele estava feliz.

- Eu vou ser pai? – ele perguntou, e eu estava chorando demais para falar então só assenti com a cabeça, logo ele me abraçou de um jeito apertado e me deu o melhor beijo de todos, cheio de amor e alegria – Obrigado Katniss, muito obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que vocês fiquem **são e salvos**.

- Então comece cumprindo a sua promessa, prometendo que não vai nos deixar – disse com a voz entrecortada ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço.

- Sempre.

E essa resposta foi suficiente, eu sabia que sempre poderia contar com o meu garoto do pão, ele sempre estaria comigo, não importava o quando eu não o merecesse, ele sempre iria me amar, e era esse amor que eu precisava para poder tentar ser uma esposa melhor para ele e uma mãe melhor para o nosso filho ou filha que irá nascer em breve.


End file.
